


A Decent Family Photo

by yukiines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, all MC wants is a good family photo, it all ends good though so, she's so stressed rip MC 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: All MC wants is a decent family photo. But with triplets and Seven, it can be kind of challenging.





	

MC was going to lose her mind if the yelling didn't stop.

All she wanted was a decent family photo, but it had somehow led to the house being turned upside down.

Seven was on the floor, being pummeled by the youngest of their 3 children, while the other two were pulling pots and pans out of the kitchen cupboards and banging on them.

Why wasn't she allowed to have one good photo of her family? It was as if it was impossible, and it probably was. 

MC sighed, getting up from her spot on the couch, and walked over to her husband. Carefully, she reached down to pick up the tiny attacker on his back. Said attacker was now searching for their father, missing the warmth of being held in their arms.

She heard Seven chuckle in response, watching as he sat up and hold out his arms. MC placed their child into them.

Suddenly, she had an amazing idea. How to create the perfect family photo. 

"Hey! You two who are currently making a mess of the kitchen! Come here!"

Tiny feet padded against the carpeted floor as her two other children came running into the room.

"What, Mommy?" They each said, looking up at MC with curious eyes.

"Go sit next to your dad for a second, okay?"

They nodded plopping down next to Seven, giggling as he hugged them tightly.

MC walked over to the tripod that was currently holding up the camera, and set the picture timer for 20 seconds. 

She then hurried back to her family, and grabbed two of her children, hugging them tightly and smothering them in kisses. 

Just as they started to squeal and laugh, the camera went off, capturing the moment forever. 

Seven got up, and walked over to the camera to take a look at their family photo.

It was MC and the two troublemakers smiling and laughing, with Seven and the other child laughing as well.

All in all, it was the best family photo MC could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really late at night, so sorry if it's bad??


End file.
